Chasing Life, Seeking Love, Keeping Hope
by Bardic Magic
Summary: It's a little more than a year after The Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are set to begin their lives as adults. But what direction will the four Heroes of Hogwarts take and what obstacles will they encounter? Follow them through their first year and see how they handle their fates.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat at the kitchen table at the Burrow and continued to stare at the letters laid out on the table before him each with their distinctive crests emblazoned on their envelopes. He had immediately recognized the emblems as they arrived, one right after the other, but was still in a bit of shock as to the fact that they were addressed to him. Although he had read them all at least three times, he still could not wrap his head around their contents. Oblivious to the spur-of-the-moment party that had erupted around him, he again read the letter he still held in his hands:

 _To: Harry James Potter_

 _From: Philbert Deverill, General Manager – Puddlemere United_

 _RE: Offer of Interview for Employment_

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _First, let me be the first to congratulate you on an extraordinary season with the Gryffindor Team this year! You and your co-captain, Ms. Weasley, should be very proud of the team that you assembled and the level of professionalism and teamwork that you instilled in your team. On a more personal note, it should please you to know that our scouts have noted that your skill at Seeker did not suffer one iota from your absence of the previous year._

 _It is with those observations in mind that I am pleased to formally offer you a personal invitation to interview for the position of Seeker, 2nd string, for Puddlemere United!_

 _Please find enclosed a copy of the standard contract for new talent. You may have your agent and/or lawyer peruse it, at their leisure._

 _Also, note that you are required to have legal representation before signing a contract with Puddlemere United. I have enclosed a list of player agents that are currently employed by our players or have been employed by our players in the past. These agents are familiar with our contract format, but you may employ any representation that you wish._

 _Once again, congratulations and I hope to see you soon. Please owl back at your earliest convenience to arrange an interview date and time._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Philbert Deverill, General Manager_

 _Puddlemere United_

Harry couldn't remember the last time he was so excited and confused at the same time! Then he remembered that miserable little shack on that rock out at sea on his eleventh birthday and how his world was forever changed when Hagrid explained to him that the letters he had been receiving meant he was a wizard and that he would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He remembered how his head seemed to swim as he tried to comprehend what it all meant and, even though he had no idea of the extent of that magical, new world he was beside himself with excitement for it to begin! Now, years later, his world was again set a-spin with a letter. What path would his life take now? Up until now his life had not seemed to be his own but had been dictated by a prophecy; his path had seemingly been chosen for him. Now, the whole world was opening before him. Choices he never thought he would have the opportunity to make were, literally, right in front of him. He thought that he had decided to be an Auror, something that he had wanted to be for quite a few years now. Being an Auror was the reason he decided to finish his education and get his N.E.W.T.S. That and the fact that he didn't want to rely on his "fame" to get a position. He could remember the conversation he had one day last summer at breakfast with like it was yesterday when she had nonchalantly asked what everyone's plans for the next school year were.

"Well, we're all going back to Hogwarts to get our N.E.W.T.'s, aren't we?", replied Hermione.

"Yeah, it will be great! We'll all be in the same year now!", exclaimed Ginny with a mischievous glint in her eyes, which she directed straight at Harry.

"Well, I don't know about all that. I think I'm done with school work." Hermione shot Ron a scandalous look.

"Ronald, how do you think you are going to get any kind of decent job without your N.E.W.T.'s? You know the Auror program will not take you on your good looks alone!"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, love!", replied Ron donning a fake hurt expression.

"You know what I meant." said Hermione. "You can't expect them to let you in the program just because of what we did with Voldemort."

"I think Hermione's right." Everyone turned to look at Harry; Ginny, Hermione and Ron in mild shock and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with looks of approval and pride.

"Harry, you can't be serious, mate. I thought we were going to go straight into the Auror program? Kingsley himself offered to wave the NEWT's requirements for us!", exclaimed Ron.

"He did? When did he tell you that?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Scratching his head, Mr. Weasley answered a bit timidly, "Well, actually Kingsley sent word home with me, since he knew Harry was still staying here."

"You mean, so no one else would get wind of it?" Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms and scowled, her temper starting to brew.

"I think, dear, it was more like a special offer that Kingsley didn't want getting out to the general public at large. You know…..special circumstances and all that."

"That's exactly why I want to go back and get my NEWTs." Harry stood up from the table to make his point. "I don't want to have special treatment to get into the Auror program, just because I got lucky and Voldemort's spell backfired on him. I want to earn my place the way everyone else does. If my NEWTs aren't good enough then I will have to figure out a different career path, simple as that. I don't want to become known as The Boy Who Mooched!"

Arthur stood up and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Aptly said, my boy!"

Ron hung his head in defeat. "Alright, if you aren't going to play the fame card, I guess I won't either. I just hope we don't ruin our chances with bad NEWT scores!"

Mrs. Weasley rose from the table and moved to stand behind Ron, who was still seated, and enveloped her youngest son in one of her typical rib-crushing hugs. "Don't worry, dear. I know two bright girls who will not let that happen to my fine boys!"

"Oh, don't worry, Mom. We won't let them out of our sights!" chimed in Ginny. "We'll keep them on the straight and narrow!"

"That'll be harder than you think." joked Harry. "We've had a real problem with straight and narrow so far." Harry was pulled from his reminiscent daze by a question, apparently from Ron.

"Oi, Harry! When are you going to set up your interview?"

The kitchen at The Burrow had taken on the semblance of a party as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had broken out a handful of bottles of Butterbeer to celebrate Harry's good fortune, but everyone quieted down a little to hear Harry's response. Harry absent-mindedly rustled through the numerous pages that made up the new talent contract and the list of player agents as he tried to wrap his head around the idea of possibly being a professional Quidditch player.

"I'm not sure I'm going to set up an interview." Harry had the distinct feeling he had grown an extra head by the looks he immediately received from his friends and family. "What?" was the only word he could muster in response to their expressions.

"Are you nutters?" replied Ron, who nearly dropped his Butterbeer on the kitchen floor, narrowly saving it with his Keeper reflexes. "Mate, this is like a dream come true! You will probably be first string within a year or two. You saw the article in The Pitch yesterday – Williams is planning on retiring after next season and they don't have anyone with your Seeker skills, especially after you get a season under your belt! Why do you think they are recruiting you? They obviously want you to replace Williams!"

While Ron had been talking, Ginny had moved across the kitchen to stand next to Harry, taking his empty right hand in hers. She gave a gentle squeeze which caused Harry to look up from the paperwork that was laid out on the table and into her eyes. Ginny took a deep breath and Harry noticed a little smile break across her lips. "Maybe Harry has other plans, Ron." Ginny knew that Harry and Ron had planned to enter the Auror Training Program together as soon as applications were available for a new class. But, Ginny also knew how much Harry secretly wanted to play professional Quidditch.

Harry's last year at Hogwarts had been one of transformation, even though it had a rough start. Many of the students who had fought against Voldemort and his regime had deep and painful scars…the most devastating being emotional. Most of these students, including Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville did not know how to deal with the emotional trauma, turmoil and guilt they were experiencing. Madame Pomfrey had the foresight to arrange Witch/Wizard Mental Health Physicians from St. Mungo's to assist those students who needed their special treatment. Kingsley Shacklebolt had also arranged for the use of the specialized Combat/Trauma Psychologists the Aurors used when dealing with especially traumatic cases. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville met regularly with that group to work through their individual circumstances from the previous year. It was not easy for any of them, especially Harry, but they all survived and were better for it, in the end.

Harry could then allow himself to be a normal teenager….well, as "normal" as it could be for him. The pressures and issues of Voldemort, the prophesy and everything that went along with that situation had mostly been resolved and Harry had immersed himself into his last year at Hogwarts as if he were trying to pack a lifetime of lost happiness into one year. He had studied more than he had in the first six years combined (which wasn't saying much), co-captained the Gryffindor quidditch team with Ginny and, much to Ginny's delight, visited the Room of Requirement to snog quite regularly. It was there that Harry and Ginny had talked for hours on end about their future and how it might work out between them. Both were committed to making a lasting, life-long relationship work no matter what the future held for them. They had played out scenarios in which they held different careers to see what obstacles they might run into and had come to the conclusion that, no matter what careers they chose individually, they would make it work.

Harry was between a rock and a hard place with this new twist. Although he had secretly wanted to play Pro Quidditch he never thought he would be scouted and had definitely never planned on trying out for a team. Now he had three offers laying on a table right in front of him – the first from The Appleby Arrows, the second from The Wimbourne Wasps and the last to arrive, if not best, from Puddlemere United. To make matters worse he and Ron had personal invitations from Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, to join the Auror Department – especially since they had both received adequate NEWTs and did not have to rely on their notoriety to obtain those positions. Harry had decided long ago that he wanted to be an Auror – for his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Mad-eye and everyone that had died fighting with him against Voldemort. He wanted to honor their memories by making sure the nightmare they all had experienced, and many had died in, would never happen again. How could he cast that responsibility aside now? Would he be letting them down - all those friends and family who perished - by deciding to do something as trivial as playing Quidditch?

Mr. Weasley could see that Harry was in turmoil. He set a Butterbeer down in front of Harry and gave him a quick wink. "I think maybe we should give Harry some time to think. What do you think, Harry, hmm?"

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Weasley!" said Harry. Mr. Weasley turned to look at Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley and gave a little nod of his head toward the sitting room and made his way to his favorite easy chair. Hermione gave Harry a quick hug on the way by and whispered in his ear, "Whatever you decide Harry, make it what you want…you deserve it."

"Thanks, 'Mione." is all Harry could get out through the tight constriction that suddenly appeared in his throat. Ginny slowly let go of Harry's hand and started toward the sitting room, but Harry took her hand back and gave her a look that she knew all too well meant "stay". She smiled and sat down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She sat silently, just basking in being next to him while he played over his decision. Harry was the first to break the silence.

"A knut for your thoughts."

"Harry, I don't think I'm qualified to have an opinion on this. This is your life…your career…you're considering."

"Gin, if you're not qualified then I don't know who is! I know we've discussed all of this before but that was just daydreams and wishes in the Room of Requirement. I never thought in a million years that I would have one, let alone three, offers to go Pro. I thought me and Ron would become Aurors and that was that. Now, I don't know what to think."

"What's the real problem, Harry?"

"What do you mean by that?" he said, a little defensively.

"I mean, what is holding you back from playing for Puddlemere? I know they have the best offer of the three and they are your favorite team. Don't you want to play quidditch?"

"I do, Gin, really I do, but…"

"But what, Harry? Do you think you're abandoning Ron? Do you think you are disgracing the memories of Sirius and Remus and Tonks and…Fred…by not becoming an Auror?" her voice becoming a bit thick with emotion at the mention of her brother.

"Harry, you defeated Voldemort. There's nothing more you could do to honor them than that. I'm sure they would all want you to be happy now…to follow your heart." Ginny leaned over and kissed him gently, letting her lips linger on his. As she pulled away from their kiss she said,

"And that's what I want too…for you to be happy." Harry sat at the table looking back and forth between the letters and Ginny for a few minutes. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, making sure he was truly o.k. with the decision he was about to make.

"I guess there's no reason I can't become an Auror later, right?"

"Not if I can help it, mate!" came Ron's reply from where he had been eavesdropping. "I'll probably make Senior Auror by that time and I might not let you in to the program!" Ron clapped Harry on the back and mussed his hair,

"Congrats, Mate! You'll be the best Seeker in the league in no time…I know it!"

Harry, Ginny and Ron returned to the sitting room where everyone congratulated Harry on a great career move. While everyone was excitedly talking about season tickets, practice schedules, game schedules and new brooms Harry sat back in his chair and slowly looked around the room. He noticed how Ron so naturally had his arm around Hermione's shoulder as they sat comfortably on the couch, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were hand in hand – Mrs. Weasley sitting on the arm of Mr. Weasley's chair and Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap straddling his legs – his hands resting gently on her hips. "This must be what a real family is like," thought Harry. "I think I could really get used to this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Owls, Owls...everywhere!

More letters arrive for the Ginny, Hermione and Ron. New opportunities are opening for the four friends.

The next few days were a mixture of excitement and angst for Harry. Although he had finally grown into the idea of being a professional Quidditch player he also was a bit anxious about his friends' career pro The next few days were a mixture of excitement and angst for Harry. Although he had finally grown into the idea of being a professional Quidditch player he also was a bit anxious about his friends' career prospects. He still felt like he was leaving Ron in a pinch by deserting their Auror plans, especially since Ron had not received any confirmation that he would be invited to the next class of recruits.

"If they don't choose me for this class, I guess I'll just work for George at the joke shop. He could use the help," Ron had said with a grin that didn't quite make it all the way to his eyes. Harry caught the hint of defeat in Ron's voice even if no one else did.

Hermione had applied to nearly every open position the Ministry had available. Although the Ministry had treated them badly, especially Harry, she had hope that newly-elected Minister Shaklebolt would try to set the Ministry back on course and she wanted to be there to help him in any way that she could. Kingsley had been there for Harry, Ron and her when they needed him – she felt a strong allegiance to him. Unfortunately, Harry had noticed that she had received not one job notification from the Ministry and, although she would never admit it, Harry could see she was starting to have doubts that she would land any of them. Harry was starting to feel a little responsible for Ron and Hermione's dry spell – hoping that their involvement with him against Voldemort, and all of the ensuing experiences, had not ruined their chances at good jobs with the Ministry.

Ginny was another story. She had tried numerous times to set up interviews with the Daily Prophet for their internship program for writer/reporter but had not received any return owls with interview information. She jokingly had mentioned owling Luna about a position with The Quibbler, but took Ron's tack of working for George until she could procure the job she really wanted. Harry was sure that Rita Skeeter was the cause of this snubbing but he had no way of proving it or any way of correcting the situation. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to worry about those particular problems much longer – new problems were just on the horizon.

Molly had just finished sending out the last of the invitations to the party they were putting together to celebrate Harry's offer from Puddlemere when three owls settled in on the kitchen windowsill each carrying a letter. Mrs. Weasley gently untied each letter from its owl, set out a bowl of water and gave each owl a treat before investigating to whom they were addressed.

"Hermione, I believe you have some mail, dear," Mrs. Weasley called upstairs. A flutter of wings announced another arrival on the kitchen windowsill.

"It's getting a bit crowded, eh fellows?" commented Mrs. Weasley as she retrieved the newest letter from the owl, giving him a treat as well.

"Move over and give the new gent a drink, fellows, he looks winded."

"Ginny, I believe you have some mail now also!" she called again upstairs.

"Oi, Mum – we were just having a bit of a fly out in the orchard. What's the fuss?" Ginny asked as she, Harry, Ron and Hermione all came in through the kitchen door.

"Blimey, where'd all the owls come from?" said Ron.

"Hermione and your sister seem to have received a bit of mail" responded Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and Hermione leaned over the table and picked up their letters just as a small ruckus broke out on the heavily occupied open windowsill. A small owl was trying to shoulder his way onto the sill to deliver yet another letter.

"Here now, what's all the fuss? You two," pointing to the two nearest owls,"I'll open this window and you can move over here until you are rested." She opened the window on the opposite side of the kitchen door and set another bowl of water for them to drink from.

"Harry, dear, would you see who that new letter is for?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure," replied Harry as he retrieved the letter, put it in his pocket, gave the little owl a treat and gently stroked the little owls head. Ginny gasped loudly, which nearly scared the little owl Harry was petting out of his feathers. Ginny collapsed into a chair that, luckily, was directly behind her. Her mouth made movements as if she were trying to talk, but she didn't make a sound. If Harry hadn't been so startled he may have joked about how she looked like a fish out of water, but he was quickly at her side and nervously asked,

"Gin…what's wrong? What's it say?" Ginny stared blankly at the wall, still making fish mouths. Harry caught the letter just as it fell from her grasp – that's when he noticed the emblem on the envelope. He quickly looked to the letterhead and knew, without reading, what it was. He scanned the letter quickly and confirmed his suspicions – Ginny had been personally invited to try outs for the Holyhead Harpies by Gwenog Jones who was not only the Harpies' captain, but Ginny's hero since childhood.

"Aw, Gin…that's brilliant!" shouted Harry but as he looked to Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley to show them Ginny's letter he noticed Hermione was in a similar state, only she looked very close to tears.

Ron was kneeling on the floor in front of her gently holding her hands and softly telling her, "Everything'll be alright, love. You'll sort it out." Mrs. Weasley was gently rubbing Hermione's back and telling her that they would help her any way they could

"Mrs. Weasley, what's wrong with Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Well, it seems that Hermione has been offered three jobs with the Ministry – one of which she didn't even apply for. It seems she's in a bit of a quandry."

"Oh, I thought it was something serious."

"Harry, it _IS_ serious!" choked out Hermione, nearly breaking down in tears.

"How am I supposed to decide between these jobs? I mean, one of them is a no-brainer. I didn't really want to work in the Department for Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, but if it was the only offer I would have taken it. But to be offered positions in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures AND the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? How am I going to choose between them?" Mrs. Weasley pulled away from Hermione and, as she turned to the stove to put on a kettle, noticed Ginny still sitting with a dazed look.

"Harry, what's wrong with my daughter?"

"Oh, yeah. I got sidetracked with Hermione. Here, take a look – she's been invited to try out for the Holyhead Harpies as a Chaser. She'd probably like to tell you herself, but she seems a bit gobsmaked, at the moment."

"Oh dear! No wonder she's out of sorts. It's signed by Gwenog Jones! I'll bet she'll want to frame this!" giggled Mrs. Weasley as she carefully refolded the letter and returned it to its envelope. Harry took the letter from Mrs. Weasley and as he tried to put it in his pocket he noticed that the letter from the little owl was still there. Taking it out, he looked at the address and the emblem,

"Ron, I think you may want to stay right where you are." Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder to keep him sitting on the kitchen floor and handed him the letter with the Chudley Cannon's emblem on the front.

"What's wrong, Harry? Don't be so pushy!" replied Ron. Then he saw the bright orange emblem with the logo of two C's and a speeding cannonball.

"What would the Cannon's be writing me for?"

Harry was quite sure at that moment that Ron was the most oblivious person he knew. As Ron began to read the enclosed letter he took on the same blank look that Ginny had been wearing, only Ron was starting to make little squeaking noises like he would at Hogwarts when he would have nightmares about dancing spiders. Ginny had finally come round and was now looking quite quizzically at Ron.

"What's his problem?" asked Ginny.

"You're one to talk, missy," Mrs. Weasley said under a laugh. "I thought I was going to have to call St. Mungo's for you!"

"Yeah, you were pretty out of it!" stated Harry as he put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and pressed her into his chest.

"K..k..eep. S..ssss..start." mumbled Ron.

"What's he saying, 'Mione?" asked Harry. Hermione, who had been leaning over trying to read Ron's letter, albeit upside down, gasped and said,

"They've offered him the starting Keeper position! They say they are rebuilding the team from the ground up and they want "The King" as their Keeper!"

"Great Merlin's Beard!" roared Mr. Weasley as he popped out of the floo in a small cloud of soot. "My sons, the Quidditch Pros! Now we can have two sets of season tickets!"

"You mean three sets, don't you Arthur? Puddlemere, Cannons and Harpies?" asked Mrs. Weasley in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Harpies? Who's playing for the Harpies? They only hire wit…ches.…..Ginny?"

"If I do good at the tryouts, Dad!" He rushed over and gave Ginny a great hug, "Brilliant!"

"Well, Hermione….what team did you get an offer from today?" chuckled Mr. Weasley, knowing Hermione didn't even fancy riding a broom, let alone play quidditch.

"Actually I was offered three positions – both on the same team," she smirked. She had calmed down considerably in the last half hour and had been mulling over her decision in her head. As Harry had insinuated, there really wasn't much to think over. The position at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was exactly what Hermione had wanted but strangely, there had not been an open position at that department.

"Oh?" Mr. Weasley replied, curiosity heavy in his voice. "And what team would that be?"

"The Ministry of Magic team. Specifically, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Department for Magical Accidents and Catastrophes." answered Hermione.

"Well done, Hermione! Have you decided which one you will take?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Knowing her, all three!" snorted Ron, now that he had regained his ability to speak coherently again.

"For your information, I think one of them is a mistake. I didn't apply for one of these jobs and I am not sure the offer is on the up and up. I didn't apply for it because there was no opening in that department. Unfortunately, it's the job I would love to have." Mr. Weasley caught Mrs. Weasley's eye and gave her a quick wink – she responded with a little smirk that she tried desperately to hide from everyone else in the room. Their interaction did not go unnoticed by their two youngest children.

"Dad, do you know something?" they asked almost in unison.

"It wouldn't be the offer from Magical Creatures, would it?" asked Mr. Weasley as innocently as he could.

"Yes, it is. Do you know something about all of this, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, Hermione, your resume may have…accidentally…appeared on top of the department head's desk. Accidentally. Maybe. And…he may have been so impressed with S.P.E.W. and your work with the house elves that he may have opened up an extra spot in the office for you."

"Oh thank you, Mr. Weasley! Thank you, thank you!" was all Hermione could muster past the tears that were now pouring down her cheeks. In the blink of an eye she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him with all the strength she had, hoping that the gesture would convey just how grateful she was for everything the Weasleys had done for her, since she was unable, at the moment, to say it.

"Well, you're a crafty one aren't you, dad?" mocked Ron as he gave his dad a shoulder hug

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Where do you think George gets it from? And by the way, I think it's about time we end this "Mister and Misses Weasley" stuff. Please, Harry….. Hermione….call us Mum and Dad…. you're like our own children and you're part of our family."

Mrs. Weasley noticed that Harry looked a little uncomfortable, so she chimed in, "If Mum and Dad is a bit much right now, at least call us Molly and Arthur."

"I think we need to send out new invitations for a celebration for all four of you kids…for July 31st…whatcha think of that, Harry?" asked Arthur.

"Brilliant!"

The feeling you get when you drink hot soup on a cold winter's day…as it spreads through your whole body…warming every inch of you…inside and out? That's what Harry felt at that moment but it wasn't from anything that he had drank. And for the second time in his life, but not the last, he thought, "This must be what a real family is like. I think I could really get used to this!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ron's Big Day

Ron meets with the Cannons...and his new agent.

Ron gripped the handle of his broom so tightly that his knuckles were white and he was starting to worry that the handle might actually break. He had played Keeper for the Gryffindor House Team for 3 years, off and on between horcrux hunting and battling Voldemort, but was sure he had never been so nervous.

"Why am I so nervous?" he thought to himself. "I'm not even trying out – they just want to see me fly and catch a few quaffles. I already have the position." Unfortunately, his pep talk to himself wasn't helping. He still felt like he was about to throw up slugs – a feeling he had hoped he would never have to endure again.

After nearly an hour on the pitch, a tour of the facilities and a hot shower Ron found himself in a small conference room with an older gentleman who introduced himself as Ashton Barrington.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley. I'm Ashton Barrington and I will be representing you as your agent. Please, call me Ash. I can see by your expression that I am a bit older than you were expecting – have no fear, I have been in this business a long time and have represented many successful players. You are in good hands, Mr. Weasley. It may comfort you to know that your sister and Mr. Potter have also procured my services."

Ashton noticed that Ron was still a bit nervous, so he opened his briefcase, produced a small flask and two small glasses. He proceeded to pour a small amount of liquid into each glass and then offered one to his client.

"Here…looks like you might need this. Slainte!" Ashton then pointed to a small dish on the corner of the desk with some hard candies inside.

"Don't forget to pop one of those in your mouth. We don't want the Cannon's to think you're a boozer your first day, now do we?" smirked the crafty Agent. "Now, let's get down to business!"

After a brief run through of the contract, Ashton explained that since Ron was a rookie he would not be able to negotiate much on this first contract. However, the offer was a good one to start out on – two years, guaranteed starting Keeper, standard league minimum salary, standard bonuses for goals saved, matches won, play-off wins, etc.

"You just sit there and look confident and I will take care of the rest," said Ashton in a way that finally put Ron at ease. "He might be an old codger, but he sure seems to know what he's doing!" thought Ron to himself.

After moving to a larger conference room, successfully negotiating Ron's contract which did, indeed, consist of Ron looking as confident as he could (the shot of firewhiskey helping immensely) while Ashton skillfully set the tone of the negotiations, being assigned permanent lockers, being fitted for uniforms and receiving a small mountain of "new hire" paperwork, it was early evening and time for Ron to leave the Cannon's headquarters.

"You have my card, Ron. I am your agent now, so if you have any questions…and I mean _any_ questions…you owl me, straight away! You are paying me good money, I suggest getting your money's worth." Ashton turned on the spot and disapparated with a pop.

Ron apparated outside the wards of The Burrow and made his way to the kitchen door, his arms full of binders and folders containing all of his "new hire" paperwork; League Rules, the League Code of Ethics, The Chudley Cannon's Employee Handbook, his contract and numerous other forms and letters…some of which he didn't quite understand. For instance, there was one form that was called "direct deposit' or something of the sort – the witch in payroll had explained that it was a muggle idea where money doesn't actually exchange hands but is placed directly in your vault, thus alleviating lost notes or stolen galleons. Ron was sure his dad would be quizzing Harry or Hermione about this as soon as he heard about it. As Ron entered through the kitchen door he was met by the smells of his mother's cooking.

Oi, Mum! That smells great! I thought maybe I had lost my appetite after that contract negotiation, but…nope, it's still there!"

"Well, thank goodness for small miracles!" came Ginny's response from the sitting room.

"Always the smart arse." replied Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, watch your tongue!" Molly scolded as Ron made his way through the kitchen to the sitting room.

"Sorry, Mum."

"Rather a smart arse than a dumb arse, I always say," Ginny said in a low tone, grinning widely and hoping her mum didn't hear her.

Ron made his way to one of the chairs and set all of his paperwork on the coffee table in front of him.

"Looks like you have some serious reading to do, mate. Hermione would be impressed."

"It'll take me all season to get through all of this," sighed Ron, rubbing his face in his hands.

"Especially if you spend all of your time snogging, like you have been lately," snickered Ginny. "Speaking of which, where is Hermione? I thought she was coming to dinner tonight?"

"She had an appointment with the Ministry today for her security clearances and all of that. She said they have to do all of that before she can officially accept the position," Ron informed them.

Ron slumped back into his chair and the three soon fell into what was becoming a common conversation amongst them: quidditch…gear, uniforms, training or anything else associated with it. After a rousing discussion about strength training Harry brought up the topic of brooms.

"If you had your pick of any broom, which one would you pick?"

Ron was the first to jump in, "Well, there are 4 new models of Firebolts this season and they are position-specific. I think I would pick the Firebolt K series, since it's designed for Keepers with a more nimble lateral, horizontal and vertical movement. It sacrifices forward speed for the x-y axis movement."

"I think Hermione's starting to rub off on you, Ron. If your voice was a bit higher I would have thought that _was_ Hermione!" laughed Harry as he put his arm around Ginny and pulled her closer to him.

"What about you, Harry? What broom would you want?" asked Ginny as she snuggled in a little closer to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I think I would stick with my trusty old Firebolt. She's my good luck charm. I thought I had lost her forever when Hagrid and I escaped on Sirius' motorcycle and were hit. I can't believe Tonks actually found it…and in one piece! She flies straight and fast and has served me well so far…I don't think I could find a better broom."

Harry's voice caught with a hitch when he mentioned Tonks. He had to swallow hard to hold back the tears that threatened to leak from his eyes. Ginny could feel his body tense up a bit so she gave him a gentle hug and kissed his shoulder. She felt him relax again and could tell that although the painful memories and guilt he felt for those who had died fighting with him against Voldemort was almost gone, it still showed its ugly head every now and then. But, what once would have taken hours of comforting and soft, soothing words to calm him now, after their therapy sessions during the school year, only took a few seconds and a tender touch.

Ron noticed Harry's anxiousness, so he pushed the conversation along,

"What broom would you pick, Sis?"

"Ooh, I think I would take one of the new Firebolt Shooting Stars!" she said as she stared off into space. "They are a Seekers broom, but I think I could really use the agility to my advantage as a Chaser. I guess after playing Seeker a while I got a better insight into Chasing. A Seeker has to be so alert to everything around them – beaters clubbing bludgers at you, the general play of the match, the other Seeker and, of course, the Snitch. Now, as a Chaser, I am much more in tune to the rest of the team and what is going on all around me – I fly more like a Seeker, darting in and out and making more dramatic moves…it seems to throw my opponents off."

Harry mentally took note of these comments from Ron and Ginny, tucking them away for later use. Now he had to find a way to get to Diagon Alley by himself without raising any suspicion. He would have to work on that later. Hermione stepped from the floo, brushing off soot as she stepped into the kitchen at The Burrow. Her arms were laden with pamphlets, folders, binders and scrolls. She blew a wisp of hair out of her eyes as she looked around for somewhere to set everything before she dropped it all.

"Oh, dear….look at you! Ronald…come in here and help Hermione! She's about to go under in a sea of paperwork." called Molly from the kitchen.

Molly rushed from the sink and tried to help Hermione get control of the slowly falling tower of papers. Unfortunately, everyone was just a wee bit too late to keep the mountain of papers from falling and scattering all over the kitchen floor.

"Sorry, love. I wasn't quick enough" crooned Ron as Ginny and Harry also scampered in, also a bit too late, to try to help.

"It's o.k., Ron. It's mostly just employee handbooks and that sort of thing."  
Ron gripped the handle of his broom so tightly that his knuckles were white and he was starting to worry that the handle might actually break. He had played Keeper for the Gryffindor House Team for 3 years, off and on between horcrux hunting and battling Voldemort, but was sure he had never been so nervous.

"Why am I so nervous?" he thought to himself. "I'm not even trying out – they just want to see me fly and catch a few quaffles. I already have the position." Unfortunately, his pep talk to himself wasn't helping. He still felt like he was about to throw up slugs – a feeling he had hoped he would never have to endure again.

After nearly an hour on the pitch, a tour of the facilities and a hot shower Ron found himself in a small conference room with an older gentleman who introduced himself as Ashton Barrington.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley. I'm Ashton Barrington and I will be representing you as your agent. Please, call me Ash. I can see by your expression that I am a bit older than you were expecting – have no fear, I have been in this business a long time and have represented many successful players. You are in good hands, Mr. Weasley. It may comfort you to know that your sister and Mr. Potter have also procured my services."

Ashton noticed that Ron was still a bit nervous, so he opened his briefcase, produced a small flask and two small glasses. He proceeded to pour a small amount of liquid into each glass and then offered one to his client.

"Here…looks like you might need this. Slainte!" Ashton then pointed to a small dish on the corner of the desk with some hard candies inside.

"Don't forget to pop one of those in your mouth. We don't want the Cannon's to think you're a boozer your first day, now do we?" smirked the crafty Agent. "Now, let's get down to business!"

After a brief run through of the contract, Ashton explained that since Ron was a rookie he would not be able to negotiate much on this first contract. However, the offer was a good one to start out on – two years, guaranteed starting Keeper, standard league minimum salary, standard bonuses for goals saved, matches won, play-off wins, etc.

"You just sit there and look confident and I will take care of the rest," said Ashton in a way that finally put Ron at ease. "He might be an old codger, but he sure seems to know what he's doing!" thought Ron to himself.

After moving to a larger conference room, successfully negotiating Ron's contract which did, indeed, consist of Ron looking as confident as he could (the shot of firewhiskey helping immensely) while Ashton skillfully set the tone of the negotiations, being assigned permanent lockers, being fitted for uniforms and receiving a small mountain of "new hire" paperwork, it was early evening and time for Ron to leave the Cannon's headquarters.

"You have my card, Ron. I am your agent now, so if you have any questions…and I mean any questions…you owl me, straight away! You are paying me good money, I suggest getting your money's worth." Ashton turned on the spot and disapparated with a pop.

Ron apparated outside the wards of The Burrow and made his way to the kitchen door, his arms full of binders and folders containing all of his "new hire" paperwork; League Rules, the League Code of Ethics, The Chudley Cannon's Employee Handbook, his contract and numerous other forms and letters…some of which he didn't quite understand. For instance, there was one form that was called "direct deposit' or something of the sort – the witch in payroll had explained that it was a muggle idea where money doesn't actually exchange hands but is placed directly in your vault, thus alleviating lost notes or stolen galleons. Ron was sure his dad would be quizzing Harry or Hermione about this as soon as he heard about it. As Ron entered through the kitchen door he was met by the smells of his mother's cooking.

Oi, Mum! That smells great! I thought maybe I had lost my appetite after that contract negotiation, but…nope, it's still there!"

"Well, thank goodness for small miracles!" came Ginny's response from the sitting room.

"Always the smart arse." replied Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, watch your tongue!" Molly scolded as Ron made his way through the kitchen to the sitting room.

"Sorry, Mum."

"Rather a smart arse than a dumb arse, I always say," Ginny said in a low tone, grinning widely and hoping her mum didn't hear her.

Ron made his way to one of the chairs and set all of his paperwork on the coffee table in front of him.

"Looks like you have some serious reading to do, mate. Hermione would be impressed."

"It'll take me all season to get through all of this," sighed Ron, rubbing his face in his hands.

"Especially if you spend all of your time snogging, like you have been lately," snickered Ginny. "Speaking of which, where is Hermione? I thought she was coming to dinner tonight?"

"She had an appointment with the Ministry today for her security clearances and all of that. She said they have to do all of that before she can officially accept the position," Ron informed them.

Ron slumped back into his chair and the three soon fell into what was becoming a common conversation amongst them: quidditch…gear, uniforms, training or anything else associated with it. After a rousing discussion about strength training Harry brought up the topic of brooms.

"If you had your pick of any broom, which one would you pick?"

Ron was the first to jump in, "Well, there are 4 new models of Firebolts this season and they are position-specific. I think I would pick the Firebolt K series, since it's designed for Keepers with a more nimble lateral, horizontal and vertical movement. It sacrifices forward speed for the x-y axis movement."

"I think Hermione's starting to rub off on you, Ron. If your voice was a bit higher I would have thought that was Hermione!" laughed Harry as he put his arm around Ginny and pulled her closer to him.

"What about you, Harry? What broom would you want?" asked Ginny as she snuggled in a little closer to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, I think I would stick with my trusty old Firebolt. She's my good luck charm. I thought I had lost her forever when Hagrid and I escaped on Sirius' motorcycle and were hit. I can't believe Tonks actually found it…and in one piece! She flies straight and fast and has served me well so far…I don't think I could find a better broom."

Harry's voice caught with a hitch when he mentioned Tonks. He had to swallow hard to hold back the tears that threatened to leak from his eyes. Ginny could feel his body tense up a bit so she gave him a gentle hug and kissed his shoulder. She felt him relax again and could tell that although the painful memories and guilt he felt for those who had died fighting with him against Voldemort was almost gone, it still showed its ugly head every now and then. But, what once would have taken hours of comforting and soft, soothing words to calm him now, after their therapy sessions during the school year, only took a few seconds and a tender touch.

Ron noticed Harry's anxiousness, so he pushed the conversation along,

"What broom would you pick, Sis?"

"Ooh, I think I would take one of the new Firebolt Shooting Stars!" she said as she stared off into space. "They are a Seekers broom, but I think I could really use the agility to my advantage as a Chaser. I guess after playing Seeker a while I got a better insight into Chasing. A Seeker has to be so alert to everything around them – beaters clubbing bludgers at you, the general play of the match, the other Seeker and, of course, the Snitch. Now, as a Chaser, I am much more in tune to the rest of the team and what is going on all around me – I fly more like a Seeker, darting in and out and making more dramatic moves…it seems to throw my opponents off."

Harry mentally took note of these comments from Ron and Ginny, tucking them away for later use. Now he had to find a way to get to Diagon Alley by himself without raising any suspicion. He would have to work on that later. Hermione stepped from the floo, brushing off soot as she stepped into the kitchen at The Burrow. Her arms were laden with pamphlets, folders, binders and scrolls. She blew a wisp of hair out of her eyes as she looked around for somewhere to set everything before she dropped it all.

"Oh, dear….look at you! Ronald…come in here and help Hermione! She's about to go under in a sea of paperwork." called Molly from the kitchen.

Molly rushed from the sink and tried to help Hermione get control of the slowly falling tower of papers. Unfortunately, everyone was just a wee bit too late to keep the mountain of papers from falling and scattering all over the kitchen floor.

"Sorry, love. I wasn't quick enough" crooned Ron as Ginny and Harry also scampered in, also a bit too late, to try to help.

"It's o.k., Ron. It's mostly just employee handbooks and that sort of thing."

"I thought you had to go through security clearances before they would give you the job?" asked Ron.

"Technically, that is correct," stated Hermione "But Amos is sure that my clearances will come through all right so he gave me all of the Ministry handbooks, the Department handbooks and some initial case files and summaries to look over and get familiar with before I officially start on August 30th."

"August 30th, huh? Sounds like we start around the same time, 'mione. Do you two know when you start training?" asked Ron, directing his question toward Harry and Ginny.

Ginny shrugged and answered, "I won't find out until my try out…if I make it. I know Gwenog usually has the rookies in a week earlier than the rest of the team to break them in, start their conditioning routines and start drilling them on plays. That would put me in practices the last week of August."

"I'm in the same boat as Ginny. I won't find out until my interview." responded Harry.  
"I thought you had to go through security clearances before they would give you the job?" asked Ron.

"Technically, that is correct," stated Hermione "But Amos is sure that my clearances will come through all right so he gave me all of the Ministry handbooks, the Department handbooks and some initial case files and summaries to look over and get familiar with before I officially start on August 30th."

"August 30th, huh? Sounds like we start around the same time, 'mione. Do you two know when you start training?" asked Ron, directing his question toward Harry and Ginny.

Ginny shrugged and answered, "I won't find out until my try out…if I make it. I know Gwenog usually has the rookies in a week earlier than the rest of the team to break them in, start their conditioning routines and start drilling them on plays. That would put me in practices the last week of August."

"I'm in the same boat as Ginny. I won't find out until my interview." responded Harry.


End file.
